Capitol Careers
by CashmereGlim
Summary: The story of Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel if they lived in the Capitol. Guest appearances by assorted Hunger Games characters, including Katniss, Rue, Peeta, District 3 boy, Gale, Foxface, Thresh, and others.
1. One - The Careers Plan Their Day

**Capitol Careers**

**Chapter One**

"Clove, no!" Glimmer Rambin yelled across the room.

Clove Fuhrman groaned, stopping in the process of hanging up a mirror. "Ugh, what?" she asked her best friend.

Glimmer pursed her lips. "You have the wrong mirror. The one you're holding is supposed to go in your room."

"What?! You said that this one was supposed to be right here!"

"No, I said the _bronze_ one," Glimmer clarified.

Clove looked at the mirror. "This _is_ bronze!"

"No, that's copper, Clove."

"Alright, fine, forget it," Clove groaned, sitting down. "This is hopeless."

Glimmer resumed hanging an abstract light above the sleek dining table. It had been 45% off at the most popular furniture store in the Capitol. Just thinking about the great deal made Glimmer want to squeal. "Decorating our new house is not hopeless, Clover," she chided.

Before Clove could respond, a loud chirping noise filled the room. Extremely loud chirping noise.

"Ow!" Clove complained, covering her ears. "What the heck is that sound?"

Glimmer wore a "deer in the headlights" look. "I think Cato and Marvel are here!" she said a little too brightly.

Clove turned red. "You changed the doorbell! I told you not to!" she shouted, whipping a knife out of her sleeve and waving it in the air.

Cringing, Glimmer sheepishly said, "I think I tuned it too loud."

"You think, huh?" huffed Clove. "Oh, yes, I definitely _think_ that it's too loud."

Glimmer brightened. "So if I turn it down you'll keep it?"

"NO!" Clove yelled, waving her knife in the air again.

"I'll replace it! Okay?" Glimmer said. "Calm down. I know you hated the sunny morning doorbell thing."

_THUNK THUNK THUNK!_ "HELLO? LET US IN!" Cato yelled from outside.

"YEAH WE'RE STARVING," Marvel complained.

Clove chucked her knife at the door, but it spun in the air and the handle thunked against the wood. Unfortunately, that only made Clove angrier. "CAN'T YOU TELL WE'RE TALKING, BIGHEAD?!" she screamed.

"Don't call me Bighead!" Marvel exclaimed.

Clove opened her mouth, but Glimmer grabbed her bestie's arm and dragged her to the door.

"Hey!" Clove protested.

Ignoring her, Glimmer opened the door. Cato and Marvel stepped inside, tossing their fall coats on the floor. "Cato Ludwig and Marvel Quaid, in!"

Clove huffed.

Cato grinned. "So, I take it that Knifey is in a bad mood today!"

"So, I take it that Swordy wants his throat slit," Clove snapped back.

Clearing his throat, Marvel said loudly, "Me, Speary, needs food!"

Glimmer scowled. "Someone named Glimmer wants _Marvel_ to shut up." Marvel made a face at his District partner. Clove made a face at Marvel for Glimmer. Cato felt that he had to make a face at Clove for Marvel, due to the fact that Marvel had saved him from an angry Capitol citizen earlier this week. But really, he hadn't meant to knock over that green-haired guy…

Glimmer frowned at Cato. "Alright, anyway, guys, I have our whole day planned out! First, we're going shopping, then, we have lunch, then, we bake cookies, then, the boys help Clove and I decorate!" Glimmer beamed.

"Uhhh… Glim, shopping?" said Cato doubtfully.

Clove was scowling. "Shopping, again?! No!"

Glimmer couldn't help pouting. "But there's a great sale at Capitol Fashions! 50% off all party dresses!"

"Sorry, Glim, no Capitol Fashions," stated Clove.

"Wanna do something normal?" Cato offered. "Like…"

"Hang at the zoo and have snow cones!" Marvel exclaimed. "Snow cones! Cones!"

Gripping her knives, Clove snarled, "SHUT UP!" at the exact same time as Glimmer complained, "Zoos are for babies."

Cato shrugged. "I hear they have foam knives for sale, Clove."

_Foam knives?_ Clove imagined how good those things would be for throwing at Marvel. "FINE!" she yelled, waving her knife at Cato for good measure. "WAIT WAIT WAIT I HAVE TO GET MY KNIVES!"

"You already have two," Glimmer pointed out as she grabbed a sparkly purse from the closet and kicked the boys' coats in.

"NO! I need Chaffy and Jaffy!" screeched Clove.

"Chaffy and Jaffy? You named your knives?" gaped Glimmer. Marvel fell over laughing, and Clove gave him the death stare. Cato expertly hid a laugh.

Clove scowled. "YES! OKAY? So I'll get my knives and we'll go."

Glimmer sighed and hefted her purse. "Okay, sure."

XXX

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! I know this is a really short chapter, but I will post longer ones soon. Please review!

~CashmereGlim


	2. Two - Cato Exterminates Park Ranger

**Chapter Two**

_Guest appearance made by District Three Boy!_

It was a bright and sunny midmorning in the Capitol, thanks to advanced technology that made every day in the power city of Panem programmed and enjoyable. And the Careers were definitely enjoying their day so far. At least one of them was.

"I am never letting Marvel drive again," Clove groaned as she staggered out of Marvel's blue sedan. She took a few wobbling steps forward, earning her dirty looks from people who probably thought she was drunk.

"I can live with that," said a pale Glimmer, sliding out after Clove.

"WOOHOO!" Marvel fell out of the driver's seat and grinned. "My driving skills rock! Almost more than M&M chocolate chip cookies!"

Cato got out of the passenger's side and stretched. "Aw, man, no. Your driving skills are _not_ as good as those things. No. Not even close. We almost died."

Marvel's eyes were fixed on a point in the distance.

"Marvel?" Cato asked. "Marvel. EARTH TO MARVEL! You're freaking me out!"

"Yeah, Bighead, stop zoning," said Clove, who had apparently regained her sarcastic personality after the car ride to the zoo had scared/jolted the life out of her. "It's seriously-"

"SNOW CONES!" Marvel screamed, charging off like a rhino. "SNOOOOOW COOOOOONES!"

"Marvel, WAIT UP!" Cato yelled, running after his best friend. Clove rolled her eyes and ran after the boys. "Glimmer, come on!"

"What?!" yelped Glimmer. "I'm wearing wedges! Clove, Cato, wait! I'm wearing wedges! Wedges- Oh, whatever! I'm coming, wait up!"

XXX

"What can I get for you kids?" asked a plump, smiling man as a winded Glimmer, Cato, Marvel, and Clove stood in front of his snow cone stand.

"Four jumbo rainbow snow cones," the Careers chorused.

The snow cone man smiled. "Sure, that'll be 20 bucks."

"WHAT?" Cato pounded his fist on the counter. "TWENTY DOLLARS FOR FOUR SNOW CONES?!"

The flustered snow cone man flapped his mouth like a fish.

Glimmer was the one who responded. "It's a reasonable price. Jumbo snow cones for five dollars each is fine." She fished out a twenty from her purse and gave it to the snow cone guy. He blinked, nodded and started making the snow cones.

Cato and Marvel were gaping at Glimmer. "How do you have so much money?" Cato gasped.

Glimmer just rolled her eyes. "I'm seventeen; I got a job."

"Nooooo, I'm eighteen in two weeks and I don't have a job!" Marvel exclaimed.

"Dork, you have to _find_ a job instead of laying around pigging out every day," Clove said, giving Marvel the evil eye.

"What do you do then, Glimmer? Don't tell me you're a fashion model," Cato said, annoyed that Glimmer had something he didn't. He was always the best. Always. Almost. Kinda.

Glimmer said, "Actually, I gave this designer guy some jewelry ideas. Not a fashion _model__**, **_but a fashion_ designer_. I did grow up in District One, you know."

Marvel's eyes widened. "You do fashion now?"

"Yeah, she does, derp," Clove snipped. "Caught on a little late, huh?"

Marvel just shook his head. "I feel bad for the people who have to wear her stuff."

Glimmer looked annoyed. "What? Why?"

"Because, that pink sparkly vest you gave me for parade day two years back was hideous."

"Was not! Besides-"

"Four jumbo rainbow snow cones!" The snow cone guy twirled over, with four snow cones balanced on a tray. Or, more accurately, four snow vases.

"That's jumbo?" Cato said, staring at the 8-inch tall, 5-inch wide containers.

Clove took it as an opportunity to pick on Cato. "Yeah, tough boy. You can't take down that? What kind of 'killing machine' are you? You can't even finish off a _snow cone_."

"Shut up, Little Miss Knives! I can _so_ eat that. I can eat two of those!" Cato bragged.

Clove's eyes gleamed. "Sure then. You eat mine and yours, I'll share with Glimmer."

"Um, fine!" Cato said, grabbing two of the snow cones from the guy. "Marvel, come on. We'll split up, me and Marvel, you and Glimmer, and meet back here in an hour, 'kay?"

Clove narrowed her eyes. "Okay." The moment Cato turned and walked off, she grabbed Marvel's shirt collar and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Mmf hmf MMM!" Marvel protested.

"Listen," Clove hissed. "I want to know if Cato dumps any of those snow cones into the trash. If you tell me, I'll give you cookies, okay?"

Marvel nodded rapidly.

"Don't tell him we're doing this," Clove said, then pushed him away and dusted off her hands.

XXX

"HIYAH!" Clove yelled, jumping out from behind a tree and bringing a foam sword crashing down on Marvel's head. She chucked another foam sword at Cato, and it hit him square between the eyes. The Capitol citizens around them applauded and egged Clove on as she continued to beat up the boys.

"Too much Hunger Games for these people," said a disapproving Glimmer as she watched from the shade of a tree. She scooped up the last bit of ice from her/Clove's snow cone and tossed it into the trash.

"HA!" Clove screamed, whacking Marvel on both sides of his head with her two foam swords. Marvel sank to the ground, and Clove stopped suddenly with a gulp. "GLIMMER DID I KILL HIM?" she yelped.

Glimmer waved a hand at Clove. "We can figure it out later," she called back. "Finish off-"

"ARRRGHH!" Cato yelled, leaping off the ground and grabbing Clove's swords.

_"Oooh,"_ the crowd said theatrically.

"Shoot," hissed Clove as she dodged and ducked Cato's merciless swings. "GLIMMER, PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY!"

As pretty and blonde as Glimmer was, it didn't mean she couldn't do anything with a weapon. And she had bought a bow with foam arrows at the medieval toy stand while Clove was picking out swords. And she fired it at Cato. Twelve times to be exact, because it had only come with a quiver of twelve arrows. And the whole battle scene ended with Cato lying on the ground next to a bunch of arrows and Marvel. Because when a Career girl shoots it's just not quite like a little girl, you know?

"HA! SAYONORA, SUCKERS!" Clove yelled. "PATHETIC LITTLE LOSERS LIKE YOU TWO-"

"La, la, la." A little boy with 'DISTRICT 3 ROCKS' printed on the shirt waltzed towards the careers. He was holding one of those things that had an animal head attached to a long stick, and the animal head could open and close its mouth if you pulled on the handle. Except his had a park ranger head instead of an animal head. "Hey! What is this? Intruders in the zoo?" The District Three boy narrowed his eyes at Glimmer, Clove, Cato, and Marvel as he made his park ranger thing open and close his mouth.

"Um-" Glimmer began.

"GET OUT!" The boy screamed with more force than you would've thought he had. "OUT!"

"I hate creepy little kids," Clove said murderously.

Marvel sat up woozily. "Are we playing the hate game? I hate low-carb entrees." He fell back down.

Cato, who had been sitting angrily against a tree trying to ignore the throbbing pain all over him, snarled. "I hate park rangers. And I'm not playing the hate game."

"YOU DARE INSULT ME? I AM A PARK RANGER, AND I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed the District 3 boy, opening and closing his toy's mouth.

Glimmer leaned in towards Clove. "Where's his mom?"

Clove snorted. "Where's the _asylum_?"

"DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL KILL YOU!" the little boy screamed.

Marvel sat up again. "Whoa. Is that Terminator? It sounds like Terminator. Why does he look like a toddler?"

"Not helping, Marvel." Clove whacked him with a sword, and he collapsed again. Clove was starting to wonder why she'd been horrified at the fact that she might've killed him.

"I AM NOT A TODDLER!" screamed the District 3 boy. "I AM THE ALL-POWERFUL, ALL-MIGHTY-"

Cato leapt to his feet, grabbed the little boy's toy, and snapped it in half. "Broken park ranger toy," Cato finished smugly. The assorted crowd that had gathered around gasped and shook their heads.

As the District 3 boy began to throw a tantrum, Glimmer grabbed Cato's arm and pulled him away. "Great, Cato," she snapped. "Now the zoo police are after us. Let's go."

"Not until someone helps me drag Bighead!" Clove yelled. She waved a foam sword at the half-conscious boy. Glimmer glanced around. Capitol ladies were glaring at them from every direction, and she was starting to get a bad feeling about what would happen if their crazy, plastic-adorned hats were used as weapons. She ran back, shoved Marvel upright, then gave him a push. Marvel tottered forward unsteadily, then started gaining speed as he rushed/tripped/rolled downhill.

Clove grinned in approval. "I like it. We'll get the car keys out of his pocket when he finishes his trip. Cato, you're driving."

XXX

**Author's Note – **This chapter was long! Anyway, I hoped everyone liked District 3 boy's guest appearance. The snapping of his park ranger toy was supposed to be like how Cato snapped his neck in the Hunger Games. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I have the next chapter kind of planned out (including a reveal about the whole Cato VS snow cones deal) but reviewers, tell me what you want to see happen to our four lovely characters next and which THG characters you would like to see star in Capitol Careers!

~CashmereGlim


End file.
